


don't believe me just watch

by awkwardedgeworth



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, everyone's like mid 20s, hair stylist akaashi, pro qudditch player bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi claps him on the back. "Kuroo brought his new co worker and Sawamura's been dropping hints all evening on how cute you both would be."</p><p>"He's like the exact opposite of me. He's all graceful and I'm just a quidditch player."</p><p>"Tsk- you and Oikawa are so alike- you're the player who prevents the Chasers from scoring. That's as important as the Seeker! So if you're thinking about him, just grow a set and flirt! You're not seventeen anymore!" Then he adds, "You know it's a problem when Daichi intervenes."</p><p> </p><p>Alternatively titled as "Bokuto's a Keeper"</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't believe me just watch

**Author's Note:**

> -lies in a puddle of my pre calculus tears- ughh okay so i was daydreaming in math (what else is new) and then it came to me. a thought. a thought of akaashi in suspenders, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, wizarding tattoos on his arms.  
> and then i had to write this.

 

 

"What on earth is that on your head?"

 

Bokuto Koutarou, captain of the Japanese Quidditch Team, scowls at his sister's greeting. "I've only been here for two seconds, and that's the first thing you say to me, sissy? No 'Koutarou you've grown so much taller than me!'-" He evades her punch, "-or 'Hey how's it going?'"

 

She glares, amber eyes hardening as they make their way from the empty field where Bokuto Portkey-ed to the big house (mansion) Iwaizumi and Oikawa are going to be married in today. Bokuto silently ruffles her hair in adoration before his hand is slapped. "You're not taller than me!" An absolute lie and they both know it. "And I know you've been busy with training for the next Cup."

 

Something along the lines of a sad smile reaches his face. "Yeah. Bulgaria won gold."

 

"At least we won bronze." Now that they made it over the crest of the hill, Bokuto sees the grand white house with a sparkling blue lake, wind ruffling the green carpet as he takes in all the view- mountains to his left and a few hectares of trees to his right. Without stepping further, he can see small figures zooming around as they make last minute preparations for the wedding.

 

"Wow." He breathes out, picking his way down the hill carefully.

 

His sister laughs. "Incredible, isn't it?" Her words are stilted by a heavy English accent. "There's a herd of really nice Abraxans in the forest- I spent all day yesterday fawning over the new colts. You  _have_ to see them before you leave tonight."

 

Bokuto runs a hand through his hair. "I only promised Oikawa and Iwaizumi to be here for the ceremony-"

 

"Kou-kun, what's more important- family or quidditch?" The tone in her voice tells Bokuto that if he chooses the latter, there'll be a very red and obvious bruise on his head. So he mumbles the former, before a man dressed in a white dress shirt with an untied tie pops out of nowhere, startling him.

 

" _Ack!_ \- Oikaw-"

 

"Kou-chan! You're late!" The groom to be nervously twitches, blue sparks shooting out of his fingers as he tries to push the Quidditch player towards the back entrance of the house (a swarm of gnomes dive out of their way). "Iwa-chan is panicking! The hairdressers aren't here yet! Yachi said she'll be here with the doves but  _there are no doves yet!_ What will happen if the caterers don't get here on time? What if the flowers won't bloom? What if the doves are released too early?! What if I forget my speech that I spend two weeks writing about Iwa-chan and my vows to him-  _my vows! What if I forget my vows?!-"_

A large and silver shaped cougar- patronus, Bokuto realizes- interrupts Oikawa and the cougar opened its jaw, a man's teasing drawl coming out, "Sorry we're late. Akaashi and I are here." before the feline dissipates.

 

His sister turns to him, "Go get your tux from Iwaizumi. And get one of the hair dressers to fix your god damn bird's nest." A small silver dove bursts from her wand tip, and she stuffs her wand in her pocket before mumbling, "Come on Oikawa, you should relax if I brew you Calming Draught." She shoots Bokuto a pointed glance, and he quickens his pace.

 

Bokuto wanders around the large mansion, which used to be the location of many bachelor parties. Bokuto should remember because Kuroo was  _so_ wasted (Daichi was amused the next day when they dumped his hungover fiance to him). Speak of the devil, he sees a strong back, and claps his hand on the shoulder, grinning widely. "Hey hey hey, Sawamura!"

 

"Bokuto!" They briefly hug, before being pushed to the side by an aggravated Kageyama with a bunch of white roses in his arms, looking harassed as Hinata follows him closely, yelling where to put the bouquets. "Here, I'll take you to Iwaizumi. How's Japan? How's the team?"

 

"Not the same. Oikawa's 'taking a leave of absence' but he'll be bound to come back. Hinata and Kageyama are a handful." He says as they climb the staircase, weaving in between Oikawa's sister and parents, who're screaming at each other about where they misplaced the invitation list. "How's Kuroo? And you? How are you, man?"

 

"Kuroo's the same." Daichi rolls his eyes. "He finally opened his shop- he's here somewhere in the house with his coworker."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Mhm. New hire." Bokuto knows that Kuroo's been rubbing off Daichi because the former captain of the Hufflepuff team gives him a sly smile and a, "He's very attractive. Not attractive like Kuroo. Kuroo's rugged...ish. He's more...pretty.  _Very pretty_. Maybe your type."

 

They see Iwaizumi ahead, still running around in his pyjamas with Kuroo close to his heels. The former Slytherin captain winks at Bokuto, nodding a hello before Iwaizumi stretches up and shoves Bokuto's tux at his face. He shouts, "Wear this! Thank you for coming! I- I have to go- I'll talk to you later-" before running off again, wand held in front of him with several more tuxes, dashing pass a room full with travelling cloaks and outerwear.

 

"Yeah no," he says to Daichi, walking into one of the large guest bedrooms where he sees Kindaichi and Sugawara lining up, with a man standing with a belt of scissors, the shirt he's wearing rolled up to his elbows to show off the muscle wrapped around his arm. " _Oh-_ "

 

"Akaashi!" Sawamura calls from his side, jerking a thumb to him as Bokuto stays floored to his spot, breath hitching and his mind drawing to a blank. "Here's another one. His hair is a mess."

 

Hot Stranger doesn't look up, but he does say, "Make him line up." before shooing Kindaichi away and gesturing Sugawara to sit down on the stool. 

 

Daichi's smug face suddenly appears. "Have fun."

 

"H-Hey!-"

 

"Hey," says the soft voice, "step forward." Bokuto whirls around to find the Hot Stranger taking out his scissors. He complies, biting his tongue so he doesn't say anything stupid as Akaashi stares at him, leaning against the wall for a moment and letting Bokuto take all the glory of his crisp white shirt and black suspenders.  _Suspenders_. How ridiculous is this? Suspenders are for little children, but this guy makes it look like it's a damn sin. Irritation settles on Akaashi's face. "Have you ever heard of gel?"

 

"I just Portkey-ed my way from Japan. It's three in the morning there." He grumbles, a little taken back by the rudeness, although the stranger doesn't look like he means it in anyway, resting bitch face or not. "Sorry."

 

Hot Stranger ducks his head, before pointing his wand and letting a soft spray of water wet Bokuto's hair. "Ah, sorry. I thought Kuroo-san and I were the last ones to arrive."

 

"Kuroo finally opened his shop, eh?" Bokuto closes his eyes when the mist starts to near his eyes. "How did Kuroo hire you?"

 

"He met me on his honeymoon." Is Akaashi's answer, and Bokuto opens his eyes to see him lean back against the wall, sharp cheekbones jutting out as the afternoon sun hits one side of his face. The stylist tilts his head a little, watching him with those unnerving dark eyes before pointing to the tux that's still floating. "I need you to change into that."

 

Cold sweat starts to gather on his forehead. A hot stranger asking him to change. For what purpose? "What? Why?" 

 

"I don't know how to fix your hair until I see you in the tuxedo." Akaashi turns around, head facing the wall. "I won't peek."

 

Bokuto stands there dumbly, before he quickly ditches his travelling cloak (where it starts floating off to the room where he saw many coats). Once he gotten the pants around him, he smoothly enters one arm into the armhole of the dress shirt before it suddenly jams around his elbow.

 

_Bloody hell._

 

He takes out his wand, waving it up before bringing it back down with a frown.

 

"Akaashi?"

 

"Yes? Are you done?"

 

"No. Do you know the spell for ripping seams?" He holds up his elbow, which is slowly turning pale from the blood being restricted to the rest of his arm. Akaashi turns, and a look of amusement crosses his face as he points his finger.

 

" _Diffindo_."

 

With a small ripping sound, his elbow is freed, and Bokuto shrugs his shirt on, murmuring  _diffindo_  on the other sleeve. After a quick  _reparo_ and a tap of his wand, he's being pushed back down on the stool by Akaashi, and gulps when the stylist peers closer to his face. "Hm..."

 

"W-Where did you go for school?"

 

"Mahoutokoro in Japan. You went to Hogwarts with Kuroo and Sawamura-san, right?" The scissors magically soar from Akaashi's belt and the stylist's long fingers are combing his bangs back before snipping off the edges. From this distance, he can see ink running on Akaashi's arms, flowing like water. Most of it are forming sentences like,  _congratulate Oikawa and Iwaizumi-san,_  or  _ceremony in thirty minutes,_  but they only stay on his skin for a few seconds. The ink shifts every time Akaashi moves his arms, and Bokuto is  _fascinated_ by it.

 

"I did. The Sorted Hat chose me for Gryffindor. Does Mahoutokoro have houses?"

 

"No. Our quidditch teams are instead split by gender." Akaashi brings out a muggle device- hair dryer- and runs his hand through Bokuto's hair as hot air is being pushed. "I heard you're the captain of the Japanese International Team?"

 

"Ah- yeah I am! Did you play?"

 

Akaashi gels his bangs up- a look he hasn't worn ever since his senior year at Hogwarts. "Used to. I played Seeker.... Okay, you're done."

 

Bokuto gets on his feet, before a silver dove enters the room and his sister's voice is magnified, " _Akaashi, tell my stupid brother to get his ass down to the backyard. Thanks._ "

 

"...Sorry, she's naggy." Bokuto mumbles, buttoning his shirt as quickly as he can while slipping his shoes. Akaashi points his finger at his shoelaces, tying them up at an impossible speed before enveloping his collar with a tie. Bokuto's face warms. He can smell the subtle cologne and swallows thickly as Akaashi tip toes slightly to fix his tie into place, tossing him his tuxedo jacket.

 

"I'll see you later." Long lashes should be the bane of existence. And sleepy smiles and voice like honey.

 

His voice is rough and shaky. "Yeah, thank you- for the hair. Thanks."

 

Amusement dances in Akaashi's mysterious eyes as the sun hits his back, shining on him. "Your welcome, Bokuto-san." 

 

And Bokuto blushes from the way Akaashi's mouth curls over his name almost like a caress, nearly running into Oikawa's sister and Takeru on the way down the flight of stairs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bokuto totally did not cry when Iwaizumi and Oikawa completed their vows, and he certainly, absolutely did not have to borrow a tissue from his sister and Sawamura.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(He broke down sobbing when the two released the doves)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the way back to the big house for the reception, his sister squeezes his hand. "Cute, aren't they?"

 

"Breaks my heart." He sniffs into the tissue, tears still leaking because he's so,  _so_ happy for both of them. He demands, "Why aren't  _you_  crying?"

 

"Heart of steel, dear brother. Have you found anyone yet?"

 

" _Oh no_ , not you too-"

 

"You're twenty seven!"

 

"SO? You're like, ancient!" Bokuto ducks as his sister moves to slap his arm, stepping into the large dining hall draped with white fabric, ice blue light hitting the walls. A few small birds pecks his nose and he swats them off. "So what if I'm not seeing someone!-"

 

"Mom's getting antsy!" Then, Kuroo, dressed in a simple black tux with his hair ever so mussed up, sidles beside his sister. "Oh- Kuroo! How are you?"

 

"Good, good." He shoots Bokuto a sincere grin, before hugging his sister. "What were we talking about?"

 

His sister smirks. "Kou-kun's status as a sad single pringle who needs to start getting some. Don't you agree? He's so old, Kuroo. You tell him how it feels to be happily married."

 

Kuroo shoots him his best Cheshire smirk, the one that sends most people's blood boiling. "It's wonderful."

 

"Oh get off my back, you two." Bokuto huffs, making a bee line to the buffet table as the two laughs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Bokuto!"

 

"Iwaizumi! Hey!" They hug briefly as Oikawa dances with his mother. Among the guests circling the dance floor, they won't be missed if they're sitting at the bar (he's hiding from his sister). Bokuto raises his glass. "Congratulations."

 

The groom rubs the back of his head bashfully, which is starting to spike back to its natural position from Kuroo's many cans of hair spray. Iwaizumi drops onto the stool beside his, muttering, "Twenty seven years. Unbelievable how I stuck together with the prick."

 

"The prick is your husband."

 

"I know. I can't believe it." Iwaizumi huffs, loosing the tie around his neck. "How about you? Are you seeing someone?"

 

"Nah." Bokuto looks at the amber liquid in his glass and thinks about black ink travelling on a pale arm layered with muscle and elbow-length sleeves. Iwaizumi peers at him closer, and Bokuto quickly downs the Firewhiskey and coughs when the liquid burns its way down his throat before settling warmly in his stomach.

 

"...there  _is_ someone."

 

"N-No!"

 

His friend blinks. "Okay, but just saying, you're like one of the last ones to get married."

 

"Um- no I'm not."

 

"Professor Ukai and Takeda are getting married in two months."

 

"God damn it." Bokuto scowls. "First it was Kuroo and Daichi, then Hinata and Kageyama, then that guy from Drumstrang- Aone and his captain. And then it's you two! And then it's our old professors! I hate being single- all my friends are married." He mumbles to himself, nursing over his cup of Firewhiskey.

 

Iwaizumi claps him on the back. "Kuroo brought his new co worker-"

 

"- _Ohhhhmygod_ who the hell told you?"

 

"-and Sawamura's been dropping hints all evening on how cute you both would be."

 

"He's like the exact opposite of me. He's all graceful and I'm just a quidditch player."

 

"Tsk- you and Oikawa are so alike- you're the player who prevents the Chasers from scoring. That's as important as the Seeker! So if you're thinking about him, just grow a set and flirt! You're not seventeen anymore!" Then he adds, "You know it's a problem when Daichi intervenes."

 

Bokuto sighs, waving when Oikawa sweeps Iwaizumi off his feet (literally) to the dance floor.

 

"Forever alone." He says to his cup, sulking.

 

When he thinks about it, he hasn't dated anyone seriously since Hogwarts. And Hogwarts was okay. He naturally grew closer to the people he has classes with and went to Hogsmeade every now and then, but the problem was that the spark either disappeared too quickly or Bokuto stopped having interest in them, which made him wonder for the past couple years if he was entering the grey asexual or demisexual zone.

 

Well, now Hot Tattoo Stranger appeared and he's probably going to pine for ages before bothering Kuroo for his phone number.

 

"May I sit?"

 

He turns and whips his head back, straightening his back, slightly breathless. "Akaashi."

 

"Hello." The stylist puts an order for a glass of Firewhiskey, before tilting his face to Bokuto, elbows brushing together. Bokuto mentally orders himself to stop staring so openly at Akaashi's tux (which is basically the same one he's wearing but wow. Wow). "I'm glad to see your hair is still upright."

 

"Thanks?" Was that a compliment? God he is so bad at these things. He's horrible at decrypting people. "How many cans of hair spray did Kuroo use to tame Iwaizumi's hair?"

 

"Two and a half." Akaashi's lips forms a smile, his short bangs casting long shadows from the faint light overhead. "You're not dancing?"

 

He shrugs, feeling the tightness of the suit around his shoulders before checking Akaashi out subtly. He somehow has folded the sleeves of his jacket all the way to his elbows, and the dark fabric of is contrasts to the paleness of his arms, and Bokuto looks furiously away to Oikawa tango-ing Iwaizumi on the dance floor. "I'm not much of a dancer."

 

"I, too, am not a dancer."

 

They sit in comfortable silence, watching Iwaizumi slap Oikawa's wandering hands away before tripping on his feet to dance with Oikawa's mother. In the corner, he sees Kuroo and Daichi slowly waltzing, the latter resting his head on the former. His heart tugs, not as painfully, and he thinks it's because Akaashi is beside him.

 

Bokuto turns and sees the stylist already in close approximation to him, the slow one-two-three tempo of the waltz a background noise dulling in his ears as he sees an unexplored galaxy in Akaashi's dark eyes, and wonders what his own eyes look like.

 

They just...sit there for an immeasurable amount of time. Bokuto's head is cottony from the many glasses of Firewhiskey he'd down, and if he's not imagining it, Akaashi is still staring at him, possibly moving closer and closer before they're only an inch apart.

 

"...can I kiss you?"

 

It's a mutual act on both their parts, for Bokuto can't tell who moved first, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that he feels like his stomach is rolling around, and he feels the familiar yet seldom rush of sparks through his blood. It's like waving his wand again- buzzed hands and fingertips that curls around Akaashi's firm arm and the base of his curls. It feels like he's coming home, returning to sandalwood, long, delicate hands and the barest hint of cologne. He draws back and sees red on Akaashi's face.

 

A stranger comes up smiling to them, their words somehow getting past the blood in Bokuto's ears. "They're going to see the grooms off now. We're going to the front yard."

 

Bokuto follows, face scarlet as he leads the way, Akaashi following close on his heels, sporting an identical face. Bokuto's heart nearly stops when a cold hands curls around his, and he presses his lips together to stifle the smile from spreading on his face. By the time they're pushed to the front of the group with the other groomsmen and bridesmaids, Iwaizumi is smiling at him, mouthing  _good luck_ , as he and Oikawa have a hand on a Portkey in the shape of a volleyball.

 

" _Ready?_ "

 

Bokuto peeks a glance at Akaashi, and turns just in time to meet his mouth again.

 

" _Three!...Two!..._ "

 

He takes his wand from his pocket and thinks of the happiest memory he can remember- riding on his broomstick, getting Hogwarts's letter on his 11th birthday, winning his first Quidditch Cup and the celebration party that dragged well into the night, being selected as the Captain for the Japanese Quidditch Team, watching his sister marry her special someone, and of the person beside him that's making his body tingle.

 

He swirls his wand in a circular shape.

 

" _One!_ "

 

" _Expecto Patronum!_ "

 

Ten patronuses, all ranging sizes and shape and weight, burst from wands before surrounding the happy couple. Oikawa whispers into Iwaizumi's ears and shoots his wedding party a sincere, happy smile. Bokuto sees his owl swoop around Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's head before the Portkey twitches, and they vanish.

 

"That's that." Kuroo says beside him. "Well, I'm going to back inside. See you later, Bro."

 

"Yeah." Bokuto replies, frowning at the patronuses still running around the yard. A large cougar, a crow, his sister's dove, a silver fox chasing a monkey. He could have sworn he was seeing double-

 

Akaashi makes a small noise of wonder beside him. "Ah." He says simply, a smile tugging his mouth as he waves his wand wordlessly again, and a silver owl bursts out. It's wing pattern is different from Bokuto's- the feather a darker silver than his own patronus, and Bokuto grins, tugging Akaashi inside the mansion again to have a last dance before the night is over.

 

Outside, their owls dances around each other, before disappearing in a burst of silver.

 

 


End file.
